Nuestro
by kitsutama
Summary: Tristana se unió en una relación para toda la vida y prácticamente todo Bandle City esta opinando al respecto. La pregunta es ¿Qué opinara ella? imagen hecha por mi :3


Las mañanas en Bandle City eran conocidas como las más hermosas y pacificas en todo Valoran. Las ramas de los árboles son sacudidas por la suave brisa matutina mientras que sus hojas se ven bañadas con la temprana luz del sol.

Se pueden escuchar los pájaros cantar, las hojas moviéndose con el viento y… El molesto sonido de las señoras hablando detrás de ella. La mañana podrá ser linda o tranquila si nos referimos a todo lo que esta fuera del pueblo, pero por dentro… hace días que cada vez el ambiente se ponía más y más denso. Los comentarios y opiniones llegaban a sus oídos como si solo estuviesen hablando de una partida de la Liga, pero no, era de **su** vida personal y de un tema que no lograba entender cómo es que les interesaba tanto.

Así Tristana solo podía quedarse ahí parada y esperar a que le dieran su pedido para largarse de la panadería e intentar no pensar en lo que estaba escuchando. Si él estuviese ahí con ella, estarían riendo animadamente, haciéndole olvidar de todos los que la rodeaban, pero no. Todavía no.

"Realmente esperaba que encontrara un mejor Compañero" dijo una de las mujeres a sus espaldas

"ese chico es una vergüenza para Bandle City, creía que ella amaba más este lugar" añadió la segunda anciana

"Encima anda por ahí mostrando esa marca en su cuello como si fuese un orgullo, creí que lo intentaba ocultar" ¡Hasta había una tercera que se sumó a la conversación! Era Insólito.

"Pues si estaba tratando de hacerlo le salió muy bien, nadie suponía nada al verla siempre con Teemo"

"Él si es perfecto para ella, un orgullo de esta comunidad, el primer Yordle en la Liga y un gran defensor del pueblo"

La paciencia de Tristana se estaba terminando, ahora se encontraba de brazos cruzados golpeando el piso con la punta del pie, ¿cuánto más tardarían en darle esos malditos muffins? Intentó calmarse un poco respirando hondo. Levantando la vista logró ver en un rincón a dos ancianos leyendo los periódicos de esa mañana y como las otras viejas, hablando de lo mal que estaba que haya encontrado al compañero de su vida. En la hoja que ambos leían podía verse una foto de ella y Rumble tomando un café. ¿En qué momento habrán tomado esa foto? No recordaba tener fotógrafos siguiéndola jamás en su vida.

Soltando otro suspiro paso su mano por el lado izquierdo de su cuello, logrando sentir dos pequeños agujeros algo cicatrizados. Una sonrisa se formó al instante, no. No se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Los recuerdos de la noche en la que esas marcas habían llegado a su cuello la sacaron de donde estaba para llevarla a las nubes. ¿Cómo podía algo tan hermoso parecerle tan malo a todo el resto?

Por fin llego su turno de recibir el pedido, no podía estar más agradecida, estar ahí adentro le estaba comenzando a asfixiar.

Al salir respiro profundo aliviada. Realmente afuera todo era hermoso. Decidió no perder más tiempo del que ya había demorado y comenzó a avanzar a través de las calles del pueblo, se le iba a hacer tarde. Caminaba con cierto ritmo mientras intentaba distraerse murmurando las marchas típicas de Bandle.

No pudo evitar volver a recordar esa tarde en el café, ese día Tristana estaba muy triste por la reacción que había tenido Teemo al enterarse de que ahora ella salía con Rumble. Al principio se negaba a creerle y pensaba que su amiga le estaba haciendo una broma, es decir, como podía ser que eligiera al enano perdedor antes que a él, capitán de los scouts, miembro reconocido de la Liga y por supuesto, igual o más alto que ella. Estos comentarios no le parecieron nada graciosos a Tristana quien estaba tan molesta que poco más y lo golpeaba. ¿Se supone que ese era su leal amigo? ¿Realmente pensó que la iba a apoyar?

Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando Rumble llego a su casa a verla, no sabía nada de la visita de Teemo por lo que no esperaba escuchar desde afuera los gritos de enojo de la yordle, diciéndole al scout que se fuera y que jamás se le volviera a acercar. El yordle azul no dudo ni un segundo en entrar y sacarlo por la fuerza. Ambos se pusieron a pelear obligando a la peliblanca a intervenir y finalmente sacando a Teemo del lugar. Cuando por fin se fue, Tristana rompió en llanto sin saber que más hacer. Rumble se quedó abrazándola todo el tiempo necesario, acariciándole la cabeza y recordándole que él estaba ahí para acompañarla.

Un par de horas más tarde ambos fueron a tomar algo juntos en un intento del yordle de levantarle el ánimo a su novia. Aunque después de un rato y algo de charla pudo sacarle una sonrisa, lo que la hizo sentirse mejor fue la batalla que más tarde tuvo en la Liga.

Cuando Tristana termino de recordar ya se encontraba en la plaza central del pueblo, había caminado bastante y ni siquiera lo había notado. En el centro del lugar y rodeado de los demás edificios estaba una fuente, entonces volvió a sonreír. Le llegaron recuerdos de cuando Rumble había vuelto al pueblo declarando que se uniría a la Liga de Leyendas y demostraría de lo que era capaz él y la tecnología Yordle en ese mismo lugar. Ella lo había presenciado, en ese momento estaba entrenando a unos cadetes y habían salido a trotar por las calles cuando paso toda la conmoción. En ese momento Tristana estaba feliz de saber que otro compañero se uniría a la Liga, un nuevo amigo, pensó. No lograba entender por qué la multitud lo miraba tan mal si no estaba diciendo nada malo.

Recordar esto la llevo al momento que hablaron por primera vez. Fue dentro del Instituto de la Guerra, todos los campeones debían quedarse allí ya que había un torneo que duraba varios días. Tris estaba almorzando con Poppy cuando en una mesa no muy lejos estaban el chico nuevo y Ziggs hablando, bueno, mejor dicho discutiendo. Quería conocerlo así que le aviso a su amiga y se dirigió a la mesa de los dos.

"¿¡Me voy unos meses y ya me traicionas!? Creí que éramos amigos" Gritó el yordle azul

"Oye, esa oportunidad no se me iba a repetir en la vida, ¿cómo decirle que no a mis explosivos? Si pueden ser mejores entonces hare lo que sea" Ziggs se defendió mientras acariciaba una de sus bombas

"eso no significa que tenías que apuñalarme por la espalda y estudiar al lado de Heimerdinger" le replico mientras enfadado golpeaba la mesa

"Si tan buen amigo eras podrías por lo menos pudiste haberme avisado que te ibas a escapar"

"¡eso no-" el yordle azul noto la incómoda presencia de la peliblanca parada a su lado, realmente había interrumpido un mal momento, ambos se quedaron mirándola esperando a ver que iba a hacer. Ella se aclaró la garganta y se presentó

"lo siento, solo quería presentarme, yo soy-"

"Tristana, si ya lo sé" interrumpió Ziggs tan impaciente como siempre. Ella como ya lo conocía le dio una palmada en la nuca para hacerlo callar

"¿Y a ti quien te hablo? Vengo a charlar con el nuevo así que no molestes" sin preguntar se sentó al lado de Rumble imponiendo algo de miedo. Cuando quería lo lograba. El yordle solo se quedó mirándola algo impresionado. A primera vista le pareció solo una cara bonita que quería al final burlarse de su estatura como todo el mundo.

"hola" saludo otra vez, ahora extendiéndole la mano para estrechársela con firmeza "soy Tristana pero mis amigos me dicen Tristy, un placer" Rumble estaba algo mudo por verla a los ojos pero de alguna forma logro responderle

"Rumble, igualmente" cuando soltó su mano por fin pudo respirar

"oye, Rumble, ¡me encanta tu mecha! ¿Tiene nombre?" ella le preguntó alegremente, quería conversar y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Aun así era cierto, ese traje lanzaba arpones y escupía fuego, era fantástico a su parecer. Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos, no se había equivocado, sí que era una cara bonita.

"N-no… No todavía." Respiro profundo "pero se me ocurren algunos"

Tristana no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, ¿Cómo no lo había notado desde el principio? Era ridículamente obvio si pensaba en retrospectiva.

Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía caminando, estaba llegando a su destino. Al momento en el que se adentró en el bosque su corazón empezó a agitarse, estaba ansiosa y no podía evitarlo. Tampoco pudo evitar comenzar a trotar para llegar más rápido, realmente se distrajo mucho de camino.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a divisar no muy lejos un claro entre los árboles, bajo la velocidad y paso entre los arbustos, él estaba de espaldas sobre el césped mirando el cielo, totalmente distraído. La yordle aprovechó esto para acercarse sigilosamente. Estando más de cerca noto que tenía los ojos cerrados ¿se había quedado dormido esperándola? Delicadamente ella se agachó, dejando el paquete con muffins a un lado, hasta recostarse a su lado. Se veía tan tranquilo. En su cuello también estaban las dos marcas, pero se veían algo más tapadas por su pelaje azul.

Tristana tenía muchas cualidades y la paciencia no era una de ellas. Con una sonrisa traviesa se puso de pie y se dejó caer sobre Rumble como si de su cama se tratase. El pobre dejo escapar una gran cantidad de aire al mismo tiempo que despertaba sobresaltado. Algo molesto miro a quien lo había aplastado pero decidió no hacer nada al ver la sonrisa de la yordle sobre él.

"Buenos días" dijo la peliblanca conteniendo sus risas

"Sabes que esa no es forma de despertarme" trataba de sonar ofendido, pero su sonrisa lo delataba

"¿A si? ¿Entonces cuál es?"

Rumble no respondió con palabras, simplemente acerco su rostro y la beso apasionadamente, ella le siguió el paso, ambos rodaron hasta que él quedo arriba. No se separaron hasta que sintieron la necesidad de aire. Al hacerlo se miraron a los ojos y rieron.

"definitivamente me gusta más de esta forma" hablo él entre besos "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó cuando volvieron a separarse

"solo me distraje pensando un poco" la yordle se movió hasta llegar a sentarse, Rumble hizo lo mismo

"¿En qué?" acercó el paquete y tomó un muffin de adentro, luego le ofreció uno a su Compañera

"En todo lo que paso desde que empezamos a salir" en su voz podía notarse algo de angustia "Todo el mundo parece odiarnos sin motivo. Es tan..."

"¿…Frustrante?" terminó de decir él. Era muy común esa sensación en su vida y le dolía arrastrarla a ella hacia el mismo agujero. La yordle era popular, respetada y admirada, ahora ni siquiera le respondían un simple saludo por las calles. Perdió amistades, su imagen, tantas cosas, mientras que él no podía ofrecerle nada más que su cariño. Esto lo hizo sentir un vacío en el pecho de repente, ella lo iba a abandonar.

"iba a decir estúpido en realidad" Tristana añadió. La cara del yordle a su lado era de completa confusión "Todos son tan idiotas. ¿Realmente se creen que diciendo sus ofensivos comentarios en voz alta cuando estoy presente va a cambiar algo de lo que siento? ¡Ja!" movió sus hombros con desinterés mientras tomaba el muffin y le daba una mordida "Ya lo superarán" termino de decir con la boca algo llena

Rumble por su lado solo se quedó mirándola sorprendido. ¿Cómo diablos había logrado que ella se enamorara de él? No valía ni dos centavos y aun así seguía a su lado. Cuando la yordle no escucho ninguna respuesta volteó a verlo, encontrándose con su expresión desconcertada. Entonces no tardo ni medio segundo en empezar a reírse

"¿Qué?" él pregunto sobresaltado, mientras ella no paraba de reír recostada en el césped. Él espero a que terminara ya que se notaba que no habría forma de detenerla. Al hacerlo ella se le quedo mirando unos segundos para luego volver a acercársele y darle un rápido beso en los labios.

"Rumble, no tienes de qué preocuparte. La gente siempre pretende arruinar las cosas que son buenas para otros, sea lo que sea. Enserio, no hay manera de que puedan tomar lo que es nuestro" al terminar de hablar lo abrazo y ambos volvieron a besarse, fundiéndose el uno con el otro.


End file.
